


neo got my back.

by dogbites



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: M/M, johnten is one-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbites/pseuds/dogbites
Summary: SM's new CEO pulls Mark, Johnny, and Jaehyun out of dance practice at 9 AM on a Monday, and not even four hours later, the news hits every floor of the building, even the cafeteria — there's a new sub-unit. Straight for the English-speaking market, according to Mr. Lee, some kind of "pop group experiment" deal with Capitol Records.They announce the lineup to the members via email later that evening, and that's how Jaehyun finds out who the rest of the unit are gonna be. Ten and Lucas are getting flown in later in the week; sleeping arrangements haven't been decided yet.Johnny, who's standing next to him at the kitchen counter with a bottle of lemon water in hand, leans over. "Mark's really debuting for a fifth time, huh?"
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	neo got my back.

**Author's Note:**

> sm is garbage but we love the boys, so: au where sm.ent is (slightly) better at managing their groups. also a jaeten slowburn, emphasis on slow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new sub-unit is formed. The boys question a glaring exclusion.

SM's new CEO pulls Mark, Johnny, and Jaehyun out of dance practice at 9 AM on a Monday, and not even four hours later, the news hits every floor of the building, even the cafeteria — there's a new sub-unit. Straight for the English-speaking market, according to Mr. Lee, some kind of "pop group experiment" deal with Capitol Records.

They announce the lineup to the members via email later that evening, and that's how Jaehyun finds out who the rest of the unit are gonna be. Ten and Lucas are getting flown in later in the week; sleeping arrangements haven't been decided yet.

Johnny, who's standing next to him at the kitchen counter with a bottle of lemon water in hand, leans over. "Mark's really debuting for a fifth time, huh?"

\---

Everyone’s surprised that Taeyong isn’t part of the Neo City lineup.

“It can’t be just because his English needs work,” Mark says from where he’s seated on the floor of Jaehyun’s room. “I mean, his English has gotten way better with SuperM. Like, I’m not complaining or anything, but like, it doesn’t make sense, you know?”

Mark and Johnny showed up at Jaehyun’s bedroom door to celebrate the news with three bottles of peach-flavored soju and a pack of yoghurt drinks to mix - all they could come up with off a quick kitchen raid. Jaehyun let them in with a shake of his head and a smile on his lips; they’re not exactly forbidden from drinking alcohol these days, but some of the managers are old guard, and drinking at the dorms is an easy way to get in trouble.

Jaehyun gets it, though. He’d started the day worrying about some tricky footwork he’s not nailing exactly right, by his standards, and he’s closing it out with news that he’s debuting into another unit. He’s starting to get why Mark looked half-dead for the better part of two years when they were starting out.

It’s Mark’s fifth time debuting. Imagine that. Johnny, who’s laid out on Jaehyun’s bed with his endless legs on Jaehyun’s lap, hums noncommittally. “Might be because they’re getting him ready for a solo? It’s just what I heard, though, don’t quote me on that.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to include him in the lineup, if that was the case?” Jaehyun had heard that rumor, too - they all have. It’s a rumor that everyone in the group had acknowledged as inevitable, to varying levels of enthusiasm, but without an official statement to cement it, it’s just that - a rumor.

“Who even knows with management, man. They never tell us anything important until it’s right on top of us.” Johnny’s phone hasn’t stopped lighting up with text notifications. Considering how the man’s replying immediately, Jaehyun can guess who’s on the other end of the text thread.

“What did Ten say?”

“Pretty much the same thing, asking if Yong really wasn’t in the meeting.” Johnny’s phone pings again. “He’s pretty disappointed.”

“Does he know when they’re flying in yet?”

“Thursday morning,” Johnny answers, turning onto his side as he scrolls through his texts. “They have to wrap up a TV thing for WayV, and then the rest of the group’s taking a break to visit family for a week.” From his line of sight, Jaehyun can see Johnny’s phone screen; Ten’s side of the conversation has included an older editorial photo of himself, drawn on with cat ears and whiskers, a long string of emojis below the image. The thread updates, and this time it’s a new selfie, with Kun and WinWin invading the frame while Ten is pouting like a blowfish at the camera.

Johnny’s smiling at the photo. Mark’s trying to get a look at what he’s smiling about. That leads to Mark and Johnny having a slap fight over Johnny’s phone, and Jaehyun gets up off his own bed to pick up the empty bottles on the floor.

Mark leaves a little bit after that, heading for Johnny’s room that he shares with Haechan - he’s probably going to be playing video games with Haechan until morning again. Meanwhile, Johnny stays in Jaehyun’s room. They’re both at least 6 feet tall and built, and Jaehyun’s bed is definitely protesting, but they manage to squeeze in.

“Congrats to us, by the way,” Johnny murmurs, as Jaehyun tries to pull his comforter up to his chest. “My first second unit. Your third. It’s your third, right? I’m gonna feel like a dick if I’m wrong.”

“It’s cool, man, go to sleep.” Jaehyun falls asleep to the sound of Johnny video-calling Ten, Ten’s distinct laughter and Johnny’s answering chuckle chasing away the last of his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @ dogbites4 ; please talk to me :(


End file.
